vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wave the Swallow
Summary Wave the Swallow is a member of the Babylon Rogues and first appeared in Sonic Riders, alongside Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross, acting as the team's tech expert and having personally designed the Extreme Gears that the team uses in their races. She also has a heated rivalry with Tails, due to their roles in their respective teams. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Wave the Swallow Origin: Sonic Riders Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: Anthropomorphic Swallow Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Expert Extreme Gear rider, Weapon Mastery (Can skillfully wield a wrench/spanner as a club), Explosion Manipulation (Carries small explosives which she stealthily plants onto her opponents and detonates them for maximum damage), Flight, Air Manipulation, Speed Augmentation, Status Effect Inducement, Metal Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation and Black Hole Creation with an Ark of the Cosmos, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Gravity Manipulation (Can resist the pressure of black holes) Attack Potency: Planet level+ (Should be comparable to Jet the Hawk in power) Speed: FTL (Using her Extreme Gear, she can easily match pace with Jet and Sonic. Can outpace the pull of black holes) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Her strength should be comparable to Jet's) Striking Strength: Planet Class+ Durability: Planet level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with ranged-abilities Standard Equipment: Type-W Extreme Gear, Wrench, an Ark of the Cosmos Intelligence: A technical genius, she claims that she is the world's foremost expert in Extreme Gears, on top of being an intelligent mechanic and engineer overall. She personally designed each of the Extreme Gears that her team uses, and understands how to use one to its fullest, possibly being as skillful in its use as Jet. Out of the three members of the Babylon Rouges, Wave has also proved to be the most level-headed member of the group as well Weaknesses: Tends to be overconfident and very prideful in her skills, which can potentially be used against her Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tornado:' Wave performs a high-speed spin on her Extreme Gear, using her accumulated Air to release a grey mini-tornado in her wake. The tornadoes possess strong enough wind currents to knock the likes of Knuckles the Echidna off balance. *'Kick Dash:' Wave releases a burst of air from the rear of her Extreme Gear, resulting in her being propelled forward at blistering speeds. *'Whirlwind:' Wave launches a relatively slow whirlwind at her opponents, which can slow them and cause them to float helplessly in the air upon contact. *'Wrench Rush:' Wave receives a speed boost for a short time, while a field of aura and four rotating wrenches surrounds her and damages anyone who comes in contact with it. *'Gravity Control:' Using the gravity-altering properties of an Ark of the Cosmos, Wave causes the gravity in her vicinity to be negated, causing nearby objects and Wave herself to enter zero gravity. After directly selecting a direction to head towards, Wave propels herself forward at high speeds with a quick shift in gravity, while other objects caught in the gravity shift are crushed/destroyed. *'Gravity Dive:' Activating her Ark of the Cosmos, Wave generates a temporary black hole, thus creating a powerful gravitational disturbance that makes all objects within a large radius of her to enter zero-gravity. This results in surrounding objects and enemies being torn from their positions and toward the black hole. At the same time, the zero gravity field causes Wave to begin floating through midair. She is then yanked through mid-air towards the black hole at blistering speeds. While flying through the air, Wave has free movement abilities, can plow through most obstacles and can freely control her movements in all directions. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Thieves Category:Pilots Category:Mechanics Category:Adventurers Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Metal Users Category:Tier 5